Title Pending
by Sara Katherine
Summary: The gang gets transferred to Sherman Middle School in Holly Michigan USA for some undercover work R&R PLEASE
1. The New Kids

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Title Pending..  
  
Disclaimer:: Sadly, I don't own YYH..  
  
Chapter One: The New Kids  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
" Hey! Kori! Wait up!" A dish-water blonde, blue eyed girl called out. She quickly caught up with the girl, and started to breath heavily.  
  
" Damn.." She panted out.. "You could have waited for me, you know.."   
  
Kori smiled.. " You're the slow one, Sara!" She joked...Then all of a sudden, Kori stopped dead in the middle of the hallway...  
  
" What's wrong?" Sara asked, looking back at her friends stunned face...  
  
Kori's eyes were fixed upon the passing boys face...The red haired boy didn't notice her as he passed by...Kori stayed fixed to the spot, until he disappeared out the school doors..  
  
Sara ran back to her, and flashed her hands in front of Kori's face.  
  
"HELLO!" She yelled..Kori snapped out of it, and looked at her friend, a tad confused...  
  
" I've never seen him around here before.." She said quietly.  
  
" Yeah, he's new here, a transfer student from Japan...Him and three of his buddies got transferred here.." Sara replied.  
  
Kori kept staring at the door he had walked out of. There was something about him. He was different from everyone else..She could feel it.  
  
" Well.." Sara said, sighing. " We better go, or we're gonna miss the bus."  
  
"Right.." Kori said, and the two quickly walked down to the buses  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
The bell rang, and Kurama walked out of horticulture class. He sighed, and ran his hand through his silky red locks..A few girls stared at him with stars in their eyes..He payed them no mind, and walked to his locker..He put his books in and took out his coat and back pack..He closed his locker, and there stood a short, spiky black-haired boy with a bandana around his head..  
  
" Hello Hiei.." Kurama said, in his deep and cool sounding voice.. " Enjoy your first day at Sherman Middle School?"  
  
" Look at these pathetic humans.." Hiei muttered.  
  
" Hiei, be nice.." Kurama said as some guy gave them a dirty look. " Have you seen Yusuke and Kuwabara anywhere?"  
  
" They're probably picking a fight with someone.." He grunted out..Then suddenly, Hiei disappeared from sight.   
  
" He's probably right.." He sighed, and made his way towards the doors, when he felt a single set of eyes on him...He didn't look at her, but he could feel that she was different from the other girls...much, much different...  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Okay! If you have any ideas, please tell me! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I never get reviews, it's a big pain in the "you-know-what!" when you don't get any!  
  
* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - 


	2. First Thoughts

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
Title Pending...  
  
Disclaimer: DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! PIERROT STILL WON'T SELL ME YU YU HAKUSHO! .  
  
Chapter Two: First Thoughts... * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
Kori slumped down on the hard plastic bus seat. She sighed and leaned against the cold metal wall. Sara looked over at her distressed-looking friend. She thought for a moment if she should try to say something to cheer her up, but whenever she tried, she usually made things worse. She shrugged and put on her headphones. The two girls' attention was then turned to a fight outside the bus doors. A large, orange-haired boy was holding defenseless boy with glasses and black spiky hair...  
"Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered, as Kuwabara pulled his fist back, waiting to punch him.  
"This will teach you for calling me a fat carrot!" He launched the punch and hit him squarely in the nose...The boy dropped to the ground, holding his broken and bleeding nose.  
Everyone stood around him, shocked. Then Kuwabara turned around and walked onto the bus. Kori elbowed Sara in the ribs.  
"Don't go after guys you can't get..." She whispered. She could already see Sara trying anyway possible to get his attention.  
"GET IN THE OTHER SEAT!" Sara yelled, and she shoved Kori into the seat across from her. That left only Sara's seat open for Kuwabara to sit in.  
Kuwabara looked around stupidly...He then looked down at Sara, and the empty seat next to her. He blushed, and sat down on the edge of the seat, trying to stay as far away from Sara as possible.  
Sara sighed and stared out the window. Then all of a sudden.  
"Hi, my name is Kazuma, Kazuma Kuwabara. What's your name?"  
"Um...." Sara's heart started to race. "It's...Sara...Sara...La Turneau." She blushed a deep shade of pink, and she stared at her feet. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
Hiei sat in a tree on the side of the school, watching people walk to their busses. He smirked as he watched Kurama walked to his bus. He wondered why he had even come here with Yusuke and everyone else. Maybe it was because Yukina lived here, but he didn't know. He jumped out of the tree, and sped off. He ran through the town, and down to the community where he was staying. He was forced to stay with a local family. He hated it. He hated humans. He would have been better off sleeping in a tree. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 


End file.
